Overlord
by NeoScriptGenius12
Summary: The Hero Faction wandered into the wrong neighborhood.


With the power of Dimension Lost, Georg and a sect of trusted magicians were the first that Cao Cao sent after Yasaka.

Godzilla's Big Red Grandfather wasn't going to summon himself.

A week, and then a month passed without Georg returning, and his spies in Kyoto had stopped reporting back. They had either been compromised or captured.

Well, if you want something done right, do it yourself.

Opening the door to his armory, Cao Cao walked in.

And stopped right in his tracks.

He had finally found Georg.

Along with his magicians, Georg was hanging from the ceiling by his legs.

Two things became readily apparent:

1\. All of their fucking heads were gone.

2\. They seemed to have a distinct lack of skin on their headless bodies.

Having studied medicine in his spare time, Cao Cao knew that this was not good for their health.

Cao Cao felt many things in this moment, anger, rage,

 _Fear._

By the time he noticed the three red dots aiming at his face, he finally _moved._

XXX

A brilliant bolt of blue plasma, red flame trailing behind it, streaked through the night into the armory of the Hero Faction's HQ.

Considering what she knew of him, he was likely unharmed with those reflexes of his.

Either way, the _**Hunt**_ _was on._

In jungle miles away from the headquarters, glowing eyes lit up a shadow, and then there was a flash of blue lines, like that of electricity.

The Hunter was revealed.

Standing on a tree branch, a Predator stealthily waited for her next target.

Her black biomask had the lower, sharp toothed jawbone of some serpent like creature attached to it. Along with glowing red eyes on her biomask, it made her look quite intimidating. On one hand, she wore a three pronged gauntlet. On the other, she held a bronze spear, one glowing with runes. A plasma caster aimed left and right on her shoulder. It had been intensely modified, it's muzzle resembling the open mouth of a wolf as red flame glowed from the inner barrel. A necklace of long, serrated fangs and black feathers hung around her neck.

Combined together, powerful magic and alien technology made one hell of a match.

Her blonde hair flowed behind her, and instead of the armor worn by others, this predator wore a white kimono and nothing else. Strapped across it was a belt. Three skulls hung, one that of a humans, the other with the fangs of a vampire. The last one was bigger than the others, and was that of some humanoid creature with a space at it's nasal cavity where some sort of protrusion would be, like a trunk.

Nine tails lazily drooped around the branches around her.

* * *

She was the Queen of Yokai by day, but at night, she was **the** _Apex Predator._

The **Overlord** of the ** _Hunt._**

Anyone else wearing no armor during a _**Hunt**_ would be seen as either foolish or brave, but Yasaka was a different story.

When you annihilate twenty different _**H**_ _ **unts** _over several decades to the point that the Yautja clan involved declares you their new leader, no one really tries to say what you can and cannot do.

* * *

Yasaka was unsurprised when another hunter landed on a tree next to her.

This one wore black, scaly armor all over his body. Tribal tattoos covered his bare arms, and in his armored gloves on each hand he wielded a stone Axe and a Sword humming with plasma respectively. Behind his plain silver mask, his dreadlocks were grey, signifying his Elder status.

"How goes the Hunt, Yasaka?" He asked in an accented voice.

"Fine. The target has been sufficiently riled, and I already have serveral worthy trophies." Her voice echoed, almost with a growling tone from her mask.

"When do we begin the main assault?"

"Two days from now." Yasaka responded.

The Elder tilted his head, remaining silent. Yasaka rarely took a break from a _**Hunt**_ without finishing it.

"Tomorrow is Kunou's first day of school!" Yasaka shouted, the seemingly calm hunter suddenly giddy with excitement. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Immediately she jumped into the foliage below, disappearing from view.

The Elder watched and nodded, accepting her decision. She was the Clan Leader, but the fox was still the same after all these years.

Sitting on a large branch, he decided to gather intel until she returned. This was her Hunt after all.

He took off his mask, revealing an aged human face with faded scars on it.

Pressing a button, he grinned at the audio coming from the building miles form his position.

Shouts of promised revenge, marching and mobilizing warriors.

Truly, the thrill of the **_Hunt_** never changed.

Just like when he first got a taste of it in 1987, in the jungles of Val Verde.

Dutch Schaefer leaned back.

He had all the time that he needed to make them bleed.

-END

* * *

XXX

 **It's me, the guy who wrote that story about Issei fighting the ghost of Abraham Lincoln.**

 **I may have lost my old profile, but I'm back with this one-shot. If I do continue this one, it will be a continuing series of one-shots in a world where Yasaka is the leader of a Yautja clan.**

I'll be reuploading some of my new stories when I get the chance.

 **Stay frosty readers and reviewers.**


End file.
